1. Field
The present invention relates to an air cleaner device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known air cleaner device includes an air cleaner element disposed between a dirty room and a clean room, and an intake duct and an intake path disposed to extend vertically in parallel with each other, the intake duct having a downstream-side opening portion facing a rearward direction and the intake path having an upstream-side opening portion facing the same rearward direction as the downstream-side opening portion of the intake duct. Such a configuration is shown, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-247468 (Patent Document 1).
In the air cleaner device disclosed in Patent Document 1, the downstream-side opening portion of the intake duct and the upstream-side opening portion of the intake path face the same direction. This results in an intake air stream being substantially U-shaped, which can restrict the intake air stream as compared with an arrangement in which the downstream-side opening portion of the intake duct faces the upstream-side opening portion of the intake path. In addition, an air cleaner case is formed to have a longitudinal length that is longer than a vertical length in order to secure capacity thereof. This, however, restricts arrangements of parts in the longitudinal direction of the air cleaner device, which could lead to a longitudinally long air cleaner device in a vehicle.